Until Tomorrow
by Numbatstuff
Summary: And so it's time for Jacob and Rachel to meet each others parents before the wedding. Following on from "All I Do Is Miss You" and rated M  but not terribly high on the numbat smut scale!


Now I know you're all expecting a wedding to happen in this story, but let's face it, Jacob & Rachel can't get married without having met each others parents. And so this story is set on Friday evening, the night before the wedding.

As usual, I didn't mean it to be so long, but there are a lot of people with a lot to say. Sorry if this one just bores you all to death!

And because Rachel has decided that she's going to spend the night at Jess's (much to Jacob's frustration), he has chosen the very sexy Springsteen penned and performed "Fire" as the soundtrack. He thinks that having to spend the night apart is a particularly stupid idea!

Soundtrack: Fire – Bruce Springsteen

I'm driving in my car  
I turn on the radio  
I'm pulling you close  
You just say no  
You say you don't like it  
But girl I know you're a liar  
"Cause when we kiss  
Oh Fire

Well late at night  
I'm taking you home  
I say I want to stay  
You say you want to be alone  
You say you don't love me  
Girl you can't hide your desire  
'And when we kiss  
Oh, Fire

Burning in my soul  
It's out of control

…

"So, remind me again why we're doing this?"

"Don't worry, it'll be fine. They all have to meet at some point, and it's better they do it tonight for the first time than at the wedding. We don't want any arguments or incidents tomorrow." Jacob glanced over at her sitting in the passenger seat of the SUV. "Best get all the trouble out of the way tonight."

Rachel sighed and flipped down the visor, checked her lipstick in the mirror. "I guess so."

"Plus it's a bit rude to not introduce them all don't you think?"

"Mmmm, I just don't want to have to spend the evening with both of my parents at the same time, that's all." She shook her head slowly. "They haven't seen each other for years and I don't know if they can cope having to spend the evening together. I can imagine that my dad is just going to get drunk and they're going to spend all night fighting. I don't know how I let you convince me into inviting him to be honest."

They pulled up at a set of traffic lights and he looked across at her. "He's your father Rachel. He deserves the choice of attending your wedding. You know my feelings about the expectations he put on you as a child, but he still cared for you and raised you. He's still your blood."

She sighed. "I know. But somehow I think he lost any rights when he started drinking and throwing things and walking out on us."

"Look, I have no idea what would drive a father to behave that way, but whatever his demons were, he suffered for them. He lost contact with his wife and his child and and virtually ruined his career. Now all these years later I just think it's reasonable to extend an olive branch. It was the right thing to do to invite him. How he uses this opportunity is up to him now."

He checked his rear vision mirror and pulled away as the lights changed to green.

"I know you're right. Of course you're right. But sometimes I wish I'd just never bothered with parents in the first place. It would have been better if I'd just hatched out of an egg I think." She lay her head back on the headrest, closed her eyes.

"Oh come on Rachel. How would you like your kids saying that the day before their wedding?"

"Yeah, well I'm sure we're going to be much better parents than they were. Which won't be that difficult seeing as they were both pretty crap at it."

He looked across at her, eyebrows raised. "Surely you don't really believe that?"

"What?"

"That they were bad parents. You may have had issues with them, but they still brought you up properly. You wouldn't be the person you are today without your parents."

She rolled her eyes and looked at him sceptically. "Just keep your eyes on the road, Jake."

He raised his eyebrows at her. "I hope you're not going to behave like a sulky teenager all night."

She snorted. "Well, I hope you're not going to behave like a sanctimonious, self righteous, know it all."

His lips twitched as he considered how to reply, but in the end he said nothing. Then she saw his face break into a broad smile as he drove, and watched his chest moving as he started to laugh.

She looked at him crossly at first. How dare he laugh at her when she was annoyed at him.

But as always, she found his humour contagious, and although she tried hard not to, she couldn't help but laugh herself. She really hated it when she was trying to be angry with him and he made her lose it, but it happened all the time. And she could see that this was a kind of a funny conversation.

And so they laughed, and laughed some more, and kept laughing until they both had tears running down their faces. "No, no," he snorted, "you have to stop. I can't keep driving if you keep making me laugh like this. Stop now. Please."

"I'm trying, I'm trying" she giggled, "but you're the one making me laugh." She sucked in air, working hard to calm herself.

"Ok, ok" he said eventually, wiping his eyes and trying to catch breath. "I promise not to behave like a sanctimonious, self righteous know it all, as long as you promise not to behave like a sulky teenager."

"Alright," she laughed. "I promise, I promise. But it won't be easy. I think our parents are going to drive us nuts. If yours are anything like mine, it's going to be a long evening."

"I think you're already nuts," he chuckled.

They pulled up alongside a parking space just a few minutes walk down the road from the restaurant. He reversed the SUV into the space and turned off the engine. Then he turned in his seat to face her, leaned over and kissed her gently on the mouth.

"Now, how about we both just enjoy tonight." He slid his hand up over her leg and around her waist. "Neither of us have seen our parents for a long time. It's the night before our wedding, and we're going to relax and enjoy the company of our familes. Maybe even have a few laughs with them, you never know. But whatever happens, by this time tomorrow, the difficult part will be over; we'll be husband and wife and nothing they can do or say is going to stop that happening. I promise you that."

She took his face in her hands and kissed him passionately, and he responded to her lips, murmuring his pleasure into her mouth. They sat for a few moments touching each other, tasting each other, reluctant to leave the car.

"Are you sure we can't just stay in the car and make out all evening. You know all I want to do is kiss you. These pregnancy hormones have me jumping out of my skin." They kissed gently for another few minutes. "Let's go home and have sex," she whispered, "you know all I want to do is fuck you. Let them have dinner on their own. I'm sure they don't really need us do they?"

"You know there's nothing I'd like more than to be having sex with you right now my beautiful girl, but we can't just not turn up." He rested his forehead on her face. "But I hope you're not going to tease me like this all evening and then leave me on my own. Are you sure we can't stay together tonight. I still don't see why you have to go to Jess's."

"You know why Jake." She ran her fingers lightly down his face. "We need to be up early in the morning and I don't need you keeping me awake half the night."

He turned his head and kissed her fingers "As if I'd do that. I'm sure you'd get more sleep in our bed than you will staying with Jess. You two will just be up half the night talking."

"No we won't, no, no, absolutely not." She smiled coyly, "we'll be tucked up in bed as soon as I finish here."

He snorted. "Yeah right. I know you and I know her. And I know that putting the two of you in the same house for a night is going to result in no sleep at all. Now," he nuzzled into her neck, "if you stay with me, I'll make wild, passionate love to you and then we can collapse in each others arms 'til morning."

She arched her neck, the feel of his freshly shaven face sending shivers down her spine. "Sorry my darling, but the only way you're getting to make wild, passionate love to me tonight is if we turn around and go home now. But if you make me go to this dinner, then I'm afraid that you're going to have to wait until tomorrow night after we're married and after the reception and the party."

"Mmmm, that sounds like sexual blackmail to me," he said, looking at her and narrowing his eyes suspiciously.

"No, it's just the truth. If I have to control my hormones, then you're going to have to control your cock."

He sighed and she kissed him on the nose. "Come on, I suppose we need to go inside and face the music. We're already 15 minutes late."

….

"Hello Marco, I have a table for seven booked tonight," Jacob said to the maitre de at the front desk of the restaurant.

"Yes, good evening Dr Hood, nice to see you again," he replied politely. "I've given you a private table at the rear of the restaurant. Most of the other members of your party have already arrived. They're presently in the bar. Would you like to join them or would you like me to show you to your table?"

"No, no, we'll join them in the bar for a drink."

"Excellent. I'm sure you know your way to the bar." He indicated to the left of the restaurant. "If you'd just like to make your way in, you will see your guests. Just let the bar attendant know when you want to move to your table."

They made the short walk to the bar. Jacob slipped his hand around the waist of Rachel's pale green cocktail dress as they walked. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" he whispered into her ear.

"Don't try seducing me," she murmured back. "It's not going to work."

As they entered the room, they stopped short.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Rachel whispered.

"It would appear that we've just passed through to an alternate universe," he murmured.

At the bar sat both the fathers, deep in conversation, whilst both of the mothers sat at a small table close by laughing and chatting over glasses of champagne.

"So I assume those two are your parents," he whispered.

"Only if those two are yours," she replied quietly.

"So much for being worried that they wouldn't get on," he smiled, "well at least that's one thing we don't need to worry about." He nodded his head towards the men, "I notice your dad isn't drinking. Unless that orange juice is laced with vodka."

"Mmmm, there's a first time for everything I guess," Rachel muttered. "Can't we go before they notice us and just leave them to it?"

"It's tempting isn't it?"

"Rachel!" One of the women looked up from the table and waved. She had a slight frame and was aged in her late 50's with shoulder length wavy blonde hair and blue eyes. The other woman at the table was taller and dark haired with liquid brown eyes, aged in her early 60's. Rachel saw she was dressed in a slightly bohemian fashion with a long, colourful flowing dress, which she carried off easily on her long, lean frame, and an equally colourful scarf tied casually in her hair. She was a complete contrast to Rachel's own meticulously groomed mother.

"Too late, we've been spotted," she groaned.

"Oh well," he pulled her closer into him gently with his hand which was still resting around her waist. "I guess we need to stay then don't we?"

As they walked over to the table, both women got enthusiastically to their feet and embraced their respective offspring. Rachel hugged her mother carefully, and gave her a peck on the cheek knowing she wouldn't want her carefully pressed cream suit to get creased or her makeup touched. She noticed with amusement though, Jacob sweeping his mother up in a bear hug, which lasted for several moments. She gave him a loving kiss on the cheek and Rachel heard her whisper to him, "I'm so happy for you my love, so happy. I'm going to cry."

Before she had chance to hear his reply, the fathers had made their way over from the bar and more hugging and shaking of hands ensued. Introductions were made and they pulled up some extra chairs so everyone could sit.

"Now, before I sit down, I'm going to get some more drinks," Jacob said, still standing. "I know you'll have a champagne and a beer" he said nodding to his parents, "and Rachel will have a mineral water with a twist, but what can I get for you, Rebecca and Robert?"

"Oh, another champagne would be lovely thankyou Jacob," Rachel's mother answered with a shy smile. Rachel looked at her with eyebrows raised. She'd seen women behave like this around Jacob plenty of times, but she really didn't expect to see her own mother flirting with him. He nodded and smiled gently at her. "My pleasure," he said, and Rachel watched her cheeks flush.

Her father appeared oblivious to his ex-wife's behaviour though and placed his order for a mineral water, which surprised Rachel immensely. She watched him with interest. It had been several years since she'd seen him and he'd aged quite a lot. His once dark hair was now silver and he didn't seem quite as tall as she remembered. But his blue eyes were clear and his complexion was even, his embrace firm and loving. He almost reminded her of the father of her childhood. The one that taught her how to ride a bike and how to swim. The one who took her and her mother on picnics and to the beach. The one who read her bedtime stories and gave her horse rides on his back. Before the drinking started. Before everything fell apart.

"I've started a tab at the bar," he said and Rachel noticed a strength in his voice that she hadn't heard for a long time. "Please put the drink orders on that Jacob. I insist."

Jacob held up his hands in an open gesture of refusal. "Now with all due respect to you Robert, you and Rebecca and my parents are my guests this weekend and I wouldn't dream of expecting any of you to pay for anything. I'm indebted to you for raising this beautiful woman, and the least I can do is extend my hospitality to you while you're here."

Rachel was sure her mother was going to melt into a puddle under the table at any minute, but her father stood and shook Jacob's hand. "I really want to argue with you Jacob, but I can see that you are a man of principal and so I'd be honoured to accept your hospitality this weekend. I will however, insist on covering some of the costs of the wedding. I'm the father of the bride and it's only right."

Jacob placed his hand over the older man's as they shook hands. "I understand how you feel Robert. But with all due respect, this is my second marriage and neither Rachel or I are young people just starting out who need a helping hand. I'm both honoured and touched by your offer, but at this stage in our lives, Rachel and I both feel it appropriate that we should pay for our own wedding. But thankyou."

Rachel watched her father nod graciously and sit down. She hadn't seen him behave in such a polite, controlled fashion for many years, and she was quietly proud of him. She crossed her fingers though and prayed that he remained this way for the rest of the evening. She knew how quickly he could get out of control.

Jacob's dad laughed. He was a tall, heavy set man in his mid 60's. Rachel could see that he had once been blonde, with his hair now almost completely grey. He had obviously been an athletic, good looking man in his time but she thought that Jacob really bore little resemblance to him aside from his intense, clear green eyes.

"Don't worry Rob," he said slapping Rachel's father on the back. "It's not like he can't afford it. Jacob here is the controller of the family fortune and…"

"Stephen! That's enough." Jacob's mother spoke sharply, glaring at her husband crossly across the table, and he looked a little sheepish. Rachel smiled a little to herself. The fact that a jock like Stephen Hood had ended up with a son like Jacob must have been a source of great frustration for him over the years.

Jacob just ignored his comment. "Well if you'll excuse me, I'll just go and order the drinks," he said, turning towards the bar.

"I'll come with you," Rachel quickly added and followed him, thinking how sexy he looked in black shirt and dress pants, having slipped off his jacket not long after they arrived. No wonder her mother was constantly blushing.

"Well it's going well so far," he murmured to her as they stood beside the bar.

"So far," she replied ominously. "Where's Alex anyway? I thought she was coming to help us keep the peace."

"Oh, she'll be here shortly. She's always half an hour late. It's part of her hippy philosophy that she mustn't conform to society's expectations of being on time. I'll order her a margarita."

He ordered the drinks and as they waited for the barman to make the cocktails they chatted quietly to each other. Rachel slipped her arm through his, needing the reassurance of his body next to hers.

"Well I have to say that your dad is nothing like I expected," he said to her quietly. "I know a lot of his issues were caused by drinking, but I really expected from what you'd told me about him, that he and I would be having it out by the end of the evening. But," he shrugged, "he's been a perfect gentleman so far."

She nodded, "oh I'm as surprised as you are. He's just as I remember him as a little girl. Before he started drinking. We did have some great times together until…" her voice trailed off. "Well you know, until it all turned to shit."

"Maybe he's turned himself around."

"I hope so, I really do. But I can't help feeling that the old him is just simmering beneath the surface."

He nodded. "You're probably right. For an alcoholic, the only thing separating sobriety and relapse is often just one drink. But you have to give him his dues for making an effort. Even if it's only just for your wedding."

He paused. "Your mom's very nice. Quiet though. And she blushes a lot."

Rachel smiled to herself. If only he knew why.

"She's never been a terribly confident woman. I think that's why he was able to dominate her as he did. Why she never stood up to him when he drank. Not like your mom."

Jacob smiled. "Yeah, well, there's no submissive women in my family, that's for sure. You know, maybe that's why your dad brought you up the way he did. Maybe it's not that he wanted you to be a boy, but just that he didn't want you to be a doormat to another man the way that your mom was to him."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's an interesting theory."

He nodded. "Just one of many."

The drinks arrived and Jacob asked the barman to transfer the tab into his name and gave him his credit card details.

"Speaking of non-submissive women," he murmured as they turned to take the drinks to the table. His sister Alex had arrived and was being introduced to Rachel's parents as they walked back at the table. Rachel had met her a couple of times and they had taken to talking on the phone quite often. Like Jacob and their mother, she was tall and slim and dark-haired, but Alex also shared her mother's brown eyes.

"Alexandra, where's my grandson?" Stephen Hood boomed. "I want to see my boy."

"Relax Dad, you'll see him plenty tomorrow and after the wedding when you come to stay at mine. He's at Sue and Rob's at the moment next door to Jake's. He's hanging out with Matthew, trying hard not to think about having to behave and wear a suit tomorrow. They're playing the latest PS something or other game that Uncle Jacob gave him."

"PS3" Jacob said, rolling his eyes. "It's not that hard to remember."

"God, I can't get my head around you boys and your toys. It was much easier when all Owen wanted to do was run around and play football."

"You're not telling me he's given up football while I've been in France are you," her dad interrupted. "That boy's my only hope of ever getting a decent footballer in this family."

She laughed, "no, don't worry Dad, he's still football mad. Despite Jake's best attempts to turn him into a scientist. He's just got into games as well now. He wants one of those portable thingys for his birthday, a PS something else"

"PSP" Jacob said, "I told you that earlier."

She rolled her eyes at him. "You didn't think I was actually listening did you? Anyway, he wants one of those things. But I don't know if I want to buy him one."

"Well I'll do a deal with him. If he gets an A in science this year, I'll buy him one" Jacob said firmly. "He's not wasting his life on football."

"Hey, watch your mouth boy," his father interjected. "He's much better off out in the fresh air chasing a football than he is pouring over books and microscopes and bizarre sea creatures like you did. Football's about teamwork and fitness and…."

"And beer and cheerleaders," Jacob said cynically.

"…you bet, and there's nothing wrong with cheerleaders, that's for sure and certain. But," he held up his hand, "I have to tell you son, you've certainly exceeded my expectations in that arena over the years. I used to think only the jocks got the beautiful girls, but you've shown your old man that the straight A science freak can pull the hot chicks as well. Getting two beautiful girls to marry you, not to mention that other stunner," he looked questioningly at his wife, "what was her name, Alicia?"

"Anna, you know her name is Anna as well as I do, but Stephen don't you start…."

Rachel could see that she was trying to warn him not to continue this conversation any further, but like the less than perceptive, sports mad father that he appeared to be, he kept barrelling right along. Rachel thought to herself that watching him talk was a bit like watching a train wreck happen in slow motion before her very eyes.

"Ah yes, Anna. She's an absolute honey. Beautiful long black hair, tall, stunning figure, beautiful smile. Especially in high school. Gorgeous girl. They'd break up but every few years she'd be back again." He looked directly at his son, "I always thought you two would be the ones getting married."

Jacob shook his head, looked down at his glass "I was never going to marry Anna, Dad. She's my friend, that's all. That's why I've kept seeing her for all these years."

Stephen Hood threw back his head and laughed loudly, "yeah right, friend. I've never bought that story for a single second."

Rachel raised her eyebrows. This was going to be good.

"I've never understood how men and women can be friends," he continued. "I'm always suspicious when I hear that. It usually means one of them is gay." He laughed again at his own humour. "Of course it's not the first time that I thought Jacob was gay. Like when he got that tattoo for a start."

Jacob sighed, rolled his eyes.

"I mean," he laughed. "What sort of red blooded boy gets a seahorse tattooed on his ass, I ask you."

There was an awkward silence for a few moments before Alex leapt to her brother's defence.

"Oh, for goodness sake Dad, he was only 15. It's not like…"

Rachel interjected. "And I happen to love it. It's very, very sexy. Not to mention how sexy the ass is that it's tattooed on."

"Rachel, her mother exclaimed. I don't think that's the kind of thing you…."

"I don't care," she continued stubbornly. "Jake has a very sexy ass, and I don't care who's listening when I say it."

She saw Jacob raise his eyebrows at her while Alex gave her a big encouraging smile.

"It's a gorgeous, sexy little seahorse only this big," Rachel indicated 2 inches with her fingers "and it's blue/green and it's beautiful. And it's not really on his sexy ass anyway, it's on the top of his leg, and it's not in the least bit gay. What kind of man would say that about his own son? Really!"

Jacob put his hand over hers. Squeezed it gently.

"Not only that," she could hear herself say, "but he's got several more now, and they're all as sexy as the seahorse. He has a yin and yang symbol low on his hip right next to his… well, on his hip, and an infinity symbol on the side of his heart. For me," she said to Jacob's father, defiantly.

Of everyone, Stephen Hood was the one who seemed least taken aback. "Oooh, I like a feisty woman," he narrowed his eyes in a gesture very like Jacob, and laughed loudly.

Rachel's father spoke up, "well if there's one thing that my girl is, it's feisty. Always has been and always will be. That's how I raised her. To be strong and fearless and to stand up for herself. And for the people she loves."

Stephen Hood clapped the other man on the back. "Well good for you my friend. As I said, there's nothing I like more than a feisty woman, so it seems like my son really has inherited some of my tastes." He laughed again, "a woman with a gun and handcuffs and an attitude. Sounds like the foundation of a very rewarding relationship, if you know what I mean." He winked at her.

Rachel set her glass of mineral water gently down on the table. She'd had more than enough of this. She unhooked her purse from over the back of the chair and put it over her shoulder. "Could you excuse me for a moment," she said quietly. "I'm just going to go to the ladies room."

She turned and quickly walked off in the direction of the rest rooms, which were down a long corridor on the right of the restaurant.

Jacob quickly rose, "you'll have to excuse me," he muttered and strode purposely along behind her, down the corridor, just catching her before she entered the ladies room.

He touched her elbow. "Rachel," he said, and pulled her around to face him.

Her face was like thunder. "How can you do it?" she snapped.

"How can I do what?" he asked, concern in his eyes.

"How can you just sit there and listen to him?"

"Rachel," he pulled her in close to him, wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry he's upset you. You just have to get used to him that's all." He kissed her forehead. He really doesn't mean anything by what he says. "He's just one of those loud, in your face kind of people. But at the end of the day, he'll turn around and buy you a drink and talk with you all night. You'll probably end up the best of friends."

She shook her head against his chest. "I honestly doubt that Jake. He's just such an ignorant loudmouth."

"But he likes you Rachel. It's just that he's lived his life in a locker room. He's more adept at dealing with a football team than he is with a social situation like this. And don't forget," he said kissing her on the top of her head, "my dad might be an ignorant loudmouth but I'm a sanctimonious, self righteous, know it all."

"How can your father be so different from you and Alex though? I don't understand it."

"Rachel," he turned her chin up to face him, gently. "My father is the classic black sheep of the family. I told you that he fell out with his own father very early on and that's why the old man left his estate to Alex and I. Dad's never really gotten over that and I don't blame him. People are who they are in the end, but just because he's loud and outspoken doesn't mean he's not a good man. He'll always be the one by your side in an emergency."

She sighed. "I'll try and remember that."

"Good girl." He hugged her in close again. "Listen Rachel, don't get me wrong. My dad and I have never been close and we probably never will be and I don't like some of the things he says any more than you do. But underneath it all he's a good man who loves his family and he's always been there when I've really needed him. He came and sat in my house for 4 weeks straight after Maggie died. We barely spoke, but I knew he was there; dealing with the steady stream of visitors, looking after Tanner, looking after me, taking out the garbage, doing the groceries, fixing the mountain of odd jobs that needed doing around the house after Maggie's illness. He kept Mom and Alex away too, because he knew I didn't want to have to talk to them right then."

She shook her head. "You've never told me that before. I assumed Anna would have been with you."

"No, she had her own grief to deal with and I think we both knew it wasn't a healthy environment for the two of us to be alone in."

'I thought grief sex would have been right up your alley,' she almost said. Then thought the better of it. Just because she still couldn't quite get her head around his relationship with Anna didn't mean she should start fighting with him about it the night before their wedding.

'No, Dad and I are better off with space between us," he continued. "We're just very different people. He says stupid things from time to time and tries to overcompensate in awkward situations. And he watches sport endlessly. But he's still my Dad. I understand that he's not your type at all. But he and my Mom have been together for 45 years, and she loves him, warts and all."

Rachel nodded, "Ok I get the message. Love me, love my dad."

Jacob smiled at her gently. "Don't worry too much. It's not like you're ever going to have to spend much time with him. I mean there's a reason that I convinced he and Mom to retire to France."

She laughed. "You are a clever man aren't you? Alright, now can you let me go so I can pee. You know my pathetic bladder isn't up to much these days."

He smiled. He loved the little reminders of the effect their baby was having on Rachel's body. It thrilled him to think of his child growing inside her, little by little, day by day.

"Ok, he said, "now when you come out, we'll have moved to the table. I think it's time to get this meal started otherwise we'll be here all night and we won't be getting any sleep, sex or no sex."

"Good idea," she laughed, "plus I'm fucking starving."

He took her face in his hands and kissed her deeply, his tongue winding sensually around her mouth making her groan in pleasure. "Jacob Hood. I don't care how much you try to turn me on, I am not coming home with you tonight," she murmured.

"Dammit," he whispered into her mouth. "It was worth a try."

…

When she finished in the bathroom and made her way to the table where they were all seated, everyone was laughing and trying to peruse their menus. Stephen Hood appeared to be entertaining them all with tales of Jacob and Alex as children, and Rachel soon settled into her seat next to Jacob and smiled at the laughter. She still felt that his dad took a little too much delight in telling stories of his son's dead animals and the tears that accompanied them, and his lack of success on the football field, but she could see Jacob was taking it all in good humour and she tried to do the same. Although she really wanted to punch the stupid man in the nose.

Eventually, the waiter interrupted the story telling and they ordered their meals.

Over appetisers and entrees, Stephen Hood continued to dominate the conversation. It amused Rachel as she watched Jacob valiantly trying to steer the conversation away from his father, and towards her and his prospective in-laws, several times.

"I understand you used to work for the FBI, Robert," Jacob commented after their main course plates had been cleared. "You must have been very proud to have Rachel follow you into the bureau."

Rachel tensed. She knew where this line of questioning was going to lead and she didn't know how her father was going to react when he found out how she and Jacob had met. She knew from experience that he was very keen on ensuring that FBI rules and protocol were strictly followed.

"I was, Jacob, very proud. You have no idea. And I've tried to follow her career since I left, even though we've not really been in touch." Rachel looked at him silently and he caught her gaze. She wanted to say that she was sorry, but thought that this was probably not a conversation they wanted to get into in public. She wanted to talk to him in private. She smiled at him and his face softened.

"So have you heard that she's been recently promoted?" Jacob asked.

Robert Young shook his head. "No, no I haven't heard anything about that." He looked pleased. "That's great news sweetheart," he said to Rachel, smiling. "How long were you in the Executive Protection Detail?"

Stephen Hood laughed. "Well certainly long enough to snag herself a husband."

"Dad!" This time it was Jacob who spoke up against him. "I think that was completely uncalled for."

"Uncalled for? Come on, it's true." He smiled broadly at his own humour, "or is it that you were, what was it, Special Science Advisor, long enough to snag yourself a wife?"

Rachel glanced at her Dad, this was exactly what she didn't want to happen. He had no idea that they had worked together, and she didn't think he was going to be impressed.

"Well I think it's a terribly romantic story," Jacob's mother interjected. "What a beautiful way to get to know each other and fall in love. No one snagged anyone Stephen, you're such a dolt sometimes. Theirs is a wonderful, wonderful story of friendship and trust and love. I can't think of a more beautiful way to find a life partner."

"I completely agree with you Alicia," Rachel's mother added. She'd had little to say for most of the evening, and Rachel looked at her in surprise. Her eyes were sparkling. "And aren't they such a beautiful couple. You have a very, very charming and handsome son, and I simply can't wait for tomorrow. This is going to be the most wonderful wedding."

Jacob's mother reached over and took her hand. "We're going to be the proudest mothers in the world aren't we. My handsome son and your beautiful, beautiful daughter are going to make a stunning couple. And I just know that they're going to have a long and happy life together. However they met, this love was meant to be in my opinion."

They smiled at each other.

Rachel quickly glanced at her father though. He was stroking his chin thoughtfully, his eyebrows knitted as he digested this latest piece of information. At least he hadn't blown a gasket, she thought to herself.

"So you were Jacob's handler?" he asked her.

She nodded. "For the last year and a half, yes."

He shrugged. "Well not exactly within protocol, but as long as you're taking up a new position I guess the Director must be ok with it."

She nodded. "He's perfectly fine with it Dad. In fact, my new position is in his office."

"Really? That's quite a move. As long as you're not one of his office girls, that is"

"It certainly is a great opportunity," Jacob said. "And she's certainly not one of the new office girls. Rachel is the new Assistant to the Director."

"Assistant to the Director. That's very impressive. Congratulations." Her father nodded, eyebrows raised. She thought he looked genuinely impressed and she breathed a sigh of relief. The difference between this man and the volatile abusive drunk of her teenage years couldn't be greater.

"Is Frank still the Director?" Jacob's mother asked.

He nodded, "Absolutely. I can't see him leaving that job for a while. Not until he's ready to run for Governor," Jacob laughed.

"You know Frank Fuller?" Robert Young asked him.

"Oh yes," Jacob replied. "We went to college together actually. You'll have the chance to meet up with him tomorrow. He's my best man."

Rachel held her breath. She knew how it sounded for her new job to be with Jacob's best man and she didn't think her father would be impressed.

"Well, well," he said thoughtfully. "I haven't seen Frank Fuller for years. I'll look forward to catching up with him. I assume however, that you had nothing to do with Rachel's promotion."

"Hey," Jacob held up his hands, "we've known each other for years but Frank doesn't take my advice when it comes to staffing within the bureau. I'm just an advisor, I'm not even a real employee of the FBI. It's got absolutely nothing to do with me."

"No, I think the only influence Jacob has had on my career is to make me stand out as the handler with the highest cleanup rate, and that's thanks completely to his brilliant work," Rachel said defensively. "Jacob's like a bulldog. Once he's on a case he doesn't sleep until he's nutted out the solution. And the cases we have to work on are often major, community health issues. He's saved a lot of lives. A lot."

"Aaah," Jacob looked at her with a smile in his eyes, "but I can only do what I do because I have Rachel there with me every step of the way. She smooths the way for me, makes sure I don't end up in the wrong city or with a bullet in my back. And more than that, she helps me, gives me clarity and inspiration to crack these cases. I couldn't do any of it without her."

His dad laughed. "Clarity and inspiration. I bet she gives you clarity and inspiration. We don't want the details though."

Alex spoke up this time. "Dad, I don't think any of that matters do you? If they're out there saving lives, I think we all need to be grateful."

Robert Young nodded in agreement. "You're quite right Alex. I don't think civilians quite understand what a crucial job the FBI plays in maintaining order within our society. If these two have a great clean up rate like that, they must be doing something right. And I for one thank them for it. In fact it's a shame that Frank Fuller didn't have the sense to leave them together. Why break up a winning team for the sake of protocol?"

Rachel looked at him with surprise. He continued to astound her with his good sense this evening. She began to wonder what a fantastic family life they could have had if he'd never started drinking.

"Well, all good things have to come to an end," Jacob said. "I think it's for the best. Once we start arguing like an old married couple, our cleanup rate would plummet anyway."

She smiled to herself. He was doing a good job of covering his tracks. She still didn't believe he had nothing to do with her new job and now he was also having to conceal from the parents the real reason behind him asking Frank to arrange her promotion. The baby. She'd never quite realised before what a master manipulator he could be when he needed to.

Thankfully, their desserts arrived at that moment and the subject changed to comparison of their choices. Spoonfuls of chocolate fondant, lime crème brulee, rocky road cheesecake and banana crème crepes were shared across the table. Both Stephen and Robert had ordered a cheese platter, whilst Jacob had decided not to have anything else.

Rachel had noticed that he'd hardly touched his meal, which was particularly unlike him.

"Are you ok love?" she whispered. "You haven't eaten much tonight."

"Mmmm," he murmured. "You know the only thing I want to eat is you."

She blushed a little. "Sssssh, Jake."

"I mean it," he whispered. He'd had his hand on her knee under the table for some time and he glided it slowly up her leg as he spoke. As it reached the hem of her dress she clamped her thighs together so he couldn't move it any higher. She knew exactly what he was planning to do next.

Coffees arrived and Rachel heard her cell phone announce the arrival of a text message in her purse.

She flipped it open and looked across the table in surprise. Alex was smiling at her and put her finger to her lips.

Rachel laughed to herself. Having a silent text message conversation with Alex across the table made her feel a bit like a 15 year old, but so did having her boyfriend's hand wedged firmly between her thighs while she was trying to make polite conversation with his parents, so in a way it seemed only appropriate.

'I know what J's doing with his hand' the message said, and Rachel smiled.

She was really looking forward to having Alex as a sister in law. She was quick and intelligent as Jacob was, but she shared her mother's lassaiz faire attitude to rules and authority. She was a hippy at heart, but as she'd told Rachel in one of their many phone conversations, she'd never really had the opportunity to express herself properly. It was hard for a single mom to be a hippy and she'd found herself turning into a soccer mom before her very own eyes.

'He has no shame.' Rachel texted back.

'Aaaah, I think it's cute. He just loves you. BTW I think u've coped with my dad really well'

'Thks. I didn't realize how much he would talk tho'

'Oh don't listen – he just talks shit' Alex messaged.

'I hadn't noticed' Rachel replied with a smiley face.

'How r u feeling?'

'Not 2 bad – getting tired tho'

Alex was the only family member they'd told about the baby. She and Jess were the only people who knew, although Rachel had the distinct feeling that Frank was also aware, following his job offer. They'd decided to leave the announcement until a month after the wedding when she was 12 weeks. Jacob was keen to tell everyone at the wedding, but Rachel didn't see the point of getting everyone excited, especially as all the baby books she'd read had said that it was really better to wait until the start of the second trimester when the chance of miscarriage had diminished. He'd finally agreed although he wasn't happy. But she had told him that this fell into that category of baby related issues that she would be deciding not him, and so no one had been told.

'U should go home. U r getting married 2morro – that's a good excuse. We can all stay here if we want'

'Your olds will think I'm a bitch'

'LOL, they already think that! Only kidding. They'll be fine.'

'I guess. It's only 10pm tho'

'That's plenty late for a bride 2 b. Tell J and he will make your excuse for u. Then u 2 can go & makeout in the car.'

'ROFL, thks! Will c u 2morro'

'I can't wait'

With the conversation centred on the opposite side of the table, Rachel took the opportunity to lean over and whisper into Jacob's ear. "I'm really tired and I want to go. Could you make an excuse for me and then walk me to my car?"

"Mmmmm, I love it when you whisper in my ear like that," he murmured with his eyes closed.

"Did you hear what I said though?"

He smiled. "Of course I did, beautiful. Are you ok?" He looked at her with concern.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just tired."

"Are you sure that's all? You're not feeling overly fatigued or nauseaus are you. You don't have any pain."

"Jake. Don't start. Why can't I just be tired?"

"It's just you look a little pale and the stress of the last few weeks could be enough…"

"Jake" Alex spoke sharply from across the table and Rachel saw him look over at her. His sister was glaring at him crossly and Rachel saw her frown at him. "She's just tired. That's all. Now do as she asks."

He stared at her for a minute and Rachel saw his lips twitch, waited for him to react. But instead he just nodded and spoke up.

"Excuse me everyone, I don't want to break up the party, but Rachel is feeling tired." He put his arm protectively around her shoulders and hugged her into his side. "I think she's understandably a little tense about tomorrow and she's going to go home and get a good nights sleep. So if you'll excuse us both I'm going to walk her to her car and make sure she gets on her way safely."

There was a chorus of voices expressing their regret at her leaving, but Jacob fended them off. Rachel especially noted the sadness on her father's face at the news and she made a mental note to spend some time with him after the wedding tomorrow. He hadn't had an alcoholic drink for the entire evening and had been calm and reserved. She hardly recognised him as the man who used to drink half a bottle of whiskey every day.

"I could walk her to the car if you like," he said, but was immediately set upon by Rachel's mother. "Don't be silly Robert. Let the two of them have a few minutes alone together. This is the last time they'll see each other until the wedding. Obviously they want to be alone for a little while."

"It's ok, it's ok Mom." Rachel held up her hand, turned her head to face her dad. "I promise we'll spend some time together tomorrow Dad. I'm really proud of you."

He nodded and smiled gently. "That would be nice sweetheart. I'll look forward to it."

Rachel ignored the death stare her mother was giving her and turned to Jacob. "Are you ready?"

"Of course," he made a move to stand when his father's voice rang out once again. "Not drinking and now she's leaving early because she's tired. Anyone would think Rachel was pregnant." He laughed at his own humour as usual, but the rest of the table was strangely silent. Rachel glanced at Jacob who had the startled look of a deer caught in the headlights.

Alex spoke up quickly. "God Dad, you do talk rubbish sometimes. The poor girl is just a little nervous that's all." But Rachel saw both of the mothers staring at her across the table. Alicia Hood leaned over and spoke into Rosemary Young's ear and they looked at each other meaningfully.

"What are you two whispering about," boomed Steven Hood. "I'm right aren't I?" He threw back his head and laughed. "So my boy's got his woman in the club and now we're having a shotgun wedding. I knew there was a reason this all happened so quickly." He stood up and extended his hand across the table. "Congratulations son, I knew the famous Hood genes would make it through one day. Although I would have thought that a man of science like yourself would have worked out how to use contraception by now."

Jacob raised his eyebrows and looked at Rachel questioningly. She'd specifically told him that he was not to say anything about the baby, but she knew there was no point in lying to their families at this point.

She just rolled her eyes and shrugged in submission.

"Are you sure," he mouthed.

"It's too late now," she mouthed back.

He shrugged and stood. Took his father's hand and shook it warmly. "Come on Dad, you should know that contraception is no match for a Hood man."

The older man laughed even harder. "Of course, of course. That's my boy," he boomed, leaning over and slapping him on the back. "I'm happy for you son. It's about time young Owen had a cousin. And one thing is for certain, you and your beautiful bride here are going to make some damn good looking babies"

He made his way around the table to them both and out of the blue swept Rachel up into a bear hug. He was a big man, taller and broader than Jacob, and she was quite overwhelmed with his enthusiasm. Of all the parents she'd expected him to react the worst and she was taken aback by the kindness in his eyes and his warm embrace. He bore little physical or intellectual resemblance to his son, but wrapped in his arms she could feel Jacob's spirit in him.

And then the rest of the family was clustered around them with hugs and handshakes and congratulations all round. Her mom was crying and Rachel suddenly felt guilty at not telling her sooner. In fact the whole experience of having all their family around them, made her think that they both needed to make more of an effort to keep in touch. She hadn't expected to feel so emotional.

"Don't cry mom, this is a good thing. We're happy, we really are."

"Oh I'm happy too darling. I just didn't think it would all happen so quickly. I'm just a bit overwhelmed. My baby girl is having a baby."

Rachel hugged her, not caring this time if her suit got creased. Or her lipstick smudged.

Finally after several minutes of excited conversation, they said their goodbyes and when he saw an opportunity to make an exit, Jacob slipped his hand around her waist.

"Come on," he nodded his head towards the door. Took her hand in his, and led her from the restaurant.

After a few final goodbye waves and comments, she turned and breathed a sigh of relief. "This is nice," she said as they walked out onto the sidewalk.

"What?" he questioned.

"This. Walking together, holding hands."

He lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it. "I guess you're right. We never walk hand in hand do we? Of course, this wedding doesn't just mark the start of our marriage. It marks the end of our secrecy."

She smiled "That's kinda cool isn't it."

He nodded. "Yeah, it is."

He squeezed her hand and they walked companionably down the street. He pulled her in close and put his arm around her shoulders. She rested her head on the side of his chest as they walked. Put her hand on his belly and slipped two fingers between the buttons of his shirt. He kissed the top of her head.

Eventually they got to the SUV were they had parked it earlier, but as she reached into her purse to fish out her keys, he grabbed her hands and pulled her into a nearby alleyway.

He backed up against the wall and pulled her into him. He held her with one hand around her waist, and with the other hand, brushed the hair out of her eyes and cupped her face. "I can't wait until tomorrow," he whispered, "I can't wait for you to be my wife."

She smiled. Reached up and kissed him gently on the lips. "I can't wait for you to be my husband," she murmured. "And I can't wait for it all to be over so I can feel your naked body against mine. I want you so much Jake, I want to be skin on skin with you."

"You're just teasing me now," he whispered. "First you tell me we can't spend the night together and then you talk about getting naked with me. That's not fair."

"I'm sorry my love." She reached up and nibbled on his ear, "but it's not much fun for me either. You know how horny I am all the time."

He groaned. "And you have to stop telling me that as well. It's driving me nuts knowing that you're horny all the time."

"I'm sorry," she murmured. "I can't help wanting you."

He kissed her. "Touch me," he whispered into her mouth. She ran her hand down his shirt, rested it on his belly. "Touch me," he whispered again, into her ear this time.

She shivered a little at the feel of his hot breath tickling her ear. "I am touching you," she whispered back. He put his big hand over hers and ran it down lower past his belt to his groin.

"No, touch me here," he breathed. She felt his hard cock twitch and grow under her touch and she groaned softly, closed her eyes. She was addicted to the feel of his cock in her hand and he knew it.

"You're not playing fair now," she murmured.

"I want to fuck you tonight," he whispered in his throaty voice, running his hands down to her ass and pressing her into him. "I want to fuck you and lick you and make you come. I want to be inside you."

She laughed. "God Jacob, it wasn't that long ago when I used to think you were so uptight about sex. You didn't look comfortable even saying the word half the time. And now you're like a horny tom cat."

He purred into her ear and she had a vision of him as a huge, black, green eyed cat, rubbing around her legs, his silky fur soft and warm on her legs.

"Oh, I've always been a horny tom cat," he murmured back. "I was just embarrassed having to talk to you about sex when we were on assignment because I was sure you could read my mind. And all I could ever think about was undressing you and kissing your naked body and fucking you. Just as that's all I can think abut now. Come home with me tonight. Please."

"No Jake. For once I'm going to say no to you. I want you just as much as you want me but I'm staying with Jess tonight and that's the end of it." She held his face in her hands and kissed his closed eyes and his face and his lips. "One night without sex is not going to hurt you. We both need a good nights sleep. It's going to be a busy day tomorrow."

He kissed her long and hard, holding her body tight, trying to mould her curves into him.

"But I need you," he whispered. "I want to feel you naked against me."

"I know you do baby, and tomorrow you'll have me forever. But tonight I want you to go home and get some sleep."

His big hands roamed restlessly over her body. "You know I won't sleep without you."

"Well you need to try. I don't want to find out that you spent all night with Sergei."

He raised his eyebrows. "I'm not quite that desperate. It's you I want, not Sergei" he laughed.

"You know what I mean," she scolded gently. "I don't want to find out the two of you have been out drinking. If you turn up to your own wedding hungover, I'm going to be pissed with you. And if you piss me off on my wedding day, you might find that you won't be having sex tomorrow either."

"Oh I wouldn't worry about that," he said with a sly smile. "I have a surprise or two up my sleeve. I'm hoping they might get me over the line tomorrow."

"A surprise up your sleeve." She laughed to herself as she thought of their secret honeymoon in Milan. "That makes a change. Usually your surprises are in here." She stroked his erection firmly through the fabric of his dress pants.

"If you do that again, I might just have to fuck you up against this wall right now," he growled, nibbling at her neck.

"Stop it," she whispered. "Or I might just let you."

"Mmmmm, just give me the word my beautiful woman, and you know I will."

"I'm sorry my darling, but you know the only word you're getting tonight is 'no' I'm afraid. Anyhow, you have a house full of guests. You need to go home and spend some time with your sister and your nephew and Sergei."

He was kissing her neck as she spoke. "And don't forget Anna," he murmured.

"Anna! You've got to be kidding me." Rachel's breath caught in her throat. "Anna's not staying with you is she? You didn't tell me that. I thought she was staying in town with this new mystery man."

"Well apparently he's staying in town, but she called and asked if she could stay with me. For old times sake and everything."

She took a step back away from his grasp. "Jacob! Why would you agree to that? You know how I feel about her. How could you possibly think that I would be ok with your ex-girlfriend staying with you the night before your wedding? That is just completely unacc…"

He smiled, "you are so easy to wind up. Of course Anna isn't staying with me." He pulled her roughly back into his body, nuzzled his face into hers. "but I want you to stay with me though. Come on beautiful. I love you, I need your body tonight."

"You didn't honestly think that was funny did you?"

"Of course it was funny. Your reaction was funny anyhow. Come on Rachel, relax a little. Everything will be fine tomorrow. It's all organised and everyone knows what they're doing. The wedding will go off without a hitch. You just need to relax. In fact I could help you relax if you like." He slipped his tongue into her ear.

"No Jacob. You are not helping me to relax. Oh, but did I tell you that I booked a masseuse to come to the house tomorrow at 9am. For you and the boys."

He raised his eyebrows. "A masseuse? Why?"

"I thought you'd appreciate a massage. You're the one who's been feeling tense lately sweetheart. You know we still haven't really talked about the other night, after your trip to California."

He shook his head. "I don't need to talk about it. You know where I went and what I did. And now it's done with I'm ok. I don't need to go over and over it. I'm not stressed, I'm not tense, I'm just happy to be marrying you. I'm happy to be looking to the future instead of the past."

"Ok, I can understand that. But I expect a good rub down will do you good anyhow."

"A good rub would do me good."

"Well I don't think she's going to do that. She's a professional."

He pulled her body back into his, slid his hands down over her dress to her ass. "No I meant you. I don't need a professional massage. I need a long slick, wet, rub from you. Right here," he said throatily, moving her hand back down to his heavy groin.

"Well, you're just going to have to put up with the professional massage I'm afraid. The next time I touch this, we're going to be man and wife. And then…"

"Mmmmmm?" he growled.

"And then, I'm going to do whatever I like to you and you'll just have to enjoy it." She continued running her hand up along the length of his hard cock.

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that," he murmured. "I'm sure I'll enjoy it. But I'd enjoy it right now just as much."

He ran his hand up to her breast and she felt her nipples stiffening under his caress. "You're driving me crazy baby," she whispered to him.

"Good," he murmured roughly, and she felt her resolve beginning to waver.

She unbuckled his belt and flipped the top button of his pants, slid her hand inside his trunks. The velvet hard head of his thick erection jumped eagerly up into her hand and she sighed. "Why does your cock always feel so damn sexy," she murmured.

"Right, that's it," he growled, "you're in trouble now." He swung her around so her back was against the wall. Slid his hand down her leg to her knee and lifted it high against his hip, ground his hard groin into her.

She groaned at the feeling of his heavy erection in her hand, the movement of his hips thrusting him hard against her.

"Come home with me. I love you. Let me love you tonight. Please Rachel, I need your beautiful body."

"Just remember that baby," she whispered. "And don't you dare leave me waiting at the altar." She ran her hand slowly down and back up the length of his cock and she felt the warm bead of his pre-cum drip from his head. She slicked it down over his cock with her thumb and fingers, and he groaned.

"You save this for me," she whispered. "Until tomorrow."

"You tease me," he groaned.

"And you love it," she replied, narrowing her eyes. "But if you're really desperate, I'll give you head in the car if you like."

"Jesus Christ Rachel, we're not 17. You're not giving me head in the car. You're going to come home with me and we're going to have fantastic sex like adults."

"I'm not coming home with you," she whispered. "And that's the end of it. Now…." she removed her hand from his trunks and pulled the waistband up over his erection. She carefully re-buttoned his pants, being careful not to catch the head of his cock in the button, and re-buckled his belt. "I will see you at 2pm tomorrow. Don't be late."

"Don't go," he groaned as she extricated herself from his embrace, took the few steps to her car, opened the door and slipped inside. He reluctantly followed her and gently closed the car door after her. He leaned through the open window, kissed her tenderly for a few moments and she tasted the desire on his lips. "You're not going to change your mind?" he whispered.

"Absolutely not," she replied, tasting his mouth again. "Despite how absolutely delicious your mouth tastes and how absolutely horny your body makes me, I'm not changing my mind." She started the engine of the car. "I'm going now."

He sighed, "Until tomorrow then, Agent Young."

"I'll look forward to it Dr Hood" she replied, giving him one more long kiss before driving off into the night.

And as she drove away, she watched him in her rear view mirror, standing tall and dark and handsome and lost, with his thumbs hooked into the pocket of his pants. She remembered leaving him like this once before, after their very first weekend at the beach house, and she smiled at the memory of where that warm weekend in July had led them. Although she'd never told him so, she'd fallen in love with him that weekend. And tomorrow, on a not so warm weekend in mid November he was going to become her husband and in a few months, the father of her child. She could hardly bear to leave him standing there on the sidewalk, wanted to turn around and drive back and hold him and make love to him. But as she turned the corner, he finally disappeared from view and she felt a sharp pang of loneliness.

He stood on the sidewalk and sadly watched her drive away. As her car disappeared around the corner he stood for a few moments in the empty street before taking the few steps into the alley and leaning back against the wall. He sighed. Jesus, he was a 42 year old man on the eve of his second wedding. Yet since the time he had first laid eyes on her, the woman in that car had never failed to make him feel like a desperate, lovestruck teenager. He could hardly bear to be apart from her. Despite being surrounded by his family and friends, this was going to be a long lonely night, separated from the woman who held his heart in her hands, and he knew the dark hours would hold little prospect of sleep for him. He sighed to himself as he tucked in his shirt and readjusted his pants, and slowly made his way back inside the restaurant. At least not wasting his time on sleep would give him more time to think about the glorious prospect of the day to come.


End file.
